csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Malia Obama
Malia Ann Obama (born July 4,1998) is the oldest child of former U.S. President Barack Obama and former First Lady Michelle Obama. She is the first African-American child to live in the White House. In 2014 Obama was named one of "The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014" by Time magazine. Obama was born in Chicago, Illinois, during her father's second term as Senate. She attended private University of Chicago Laboratory School there until he was elected President and the family moved to the White House, where she began attending the private Sidwell Friends School. She will attend Harvard University in the fall of 2017. Early Years Obama was born in Chicago, Illinois on America's birthday July 4, 1998. Malia's name was inspired by her father because he wanted her name to have an Arabic/African roots so he named her Malia. It means “queen.” She has a younger sister, Sasha Obama. Obama attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory School. Obama was interested in sports from an early age, which was partly influenced by her athletic uncle. Besides basketball, she played volleyball, tennis, soccer, dance, and piano. White House years On January 20, 2009, the day of her father's first inauguration, Malia moved into the White House with her parents and was given the Secret Service codename "Radiance". The Obamas wanted their daughter to have a busy schedules, and they hoped she can be a normal child. In 2009, Obama, along began appearing in the reality television series First Family, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members. In the reality show Obama manages herself as a student-athlete. In his victory speech on the night of his election, President Obama repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. The selection was slow because Malia is allergic to animal dander; the president subsequently said that the choice had been narrowed down to either a labradoodle or Portuguese Water Dog, and they hoped to find a shelter animal. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha.The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. She had asked her godsisters to live with them in the White House: "Oh, you guys know to handle this. It's going to change our life." Malia attend the private Sidwell Friends School in Washington, D.C., the same school that Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt attended and that the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden attend. She began classes there on January 5, 2009. While at Sidwell, Obama served as senior class president, yearbook community, multi-sport athlete, and a member of the school choir. She became the third female to win Gatorade Player of the Year in two different sports in Washington, D.C. history. Obama won two DCSAA volleyball championships (2012, 2015), four basketball titles, and multiple championships in tennis. She rankes fifth all-time in state history with 2,203 kills, all-time leader in assists with 1,169, and finished her tennis career with a 67-5 record. Obama was selected as a AVCA Under Armour All-American and McDonald's All-American, and participated in the both games. Education and academic life Obama graduated from Sidwell Friends in 2016; her father spoke at the graduation ceremony. Following her high school graduation, Malia will take a gap year and then attend Harvard University in 2017 as part of the class of 2021. Obama wants to be a photographer and a filmmaker, and NYU has the respected Tisch School of the Arts, which counts directors Martin Scorsese and Spike Lee among its alumni. She spent last summer in New York City interning on the set of HBO’s “Girls,” the raunchy comedy-drama starring Lena Dunham. She decamped to California in the summer of 2014 to work as a production assistant on “Extant,” a CBS sci-fi drama featuring Halle Berry. She takes photographs of nature, senior pictures, weddings, birthdays, models etc. Category:Obama Family Category:Girls